Weird Class
by heyitsmds
Summary: Ketika kelas lo sedang jam kosong, disitulah keliaran terjadi. Karena merasa bebas, mereka pada rusuh, kayak temen temen sekelas Kyungsoo yang absurd bin ajaib ini contohnya. Mau lihat seperti apa mereka beraksi? Cus yok baca *wink* (EXO D.O Do Kyungsoo) AU/Comedy
Author : mdsdohksoo

Main cast : Do Kyungsoo

Other chast : EXO member and others

Warning : typo(s), gaje, garing, bahasa amburadul ga sesuai KKBI, alay, etc

Disclaimer : FF debut author yang gaje dari author abal abal. Maklumin aja yak. Enjoy reading, hope u like it!

* * *

 **-Do Kyungsoo POV-**

Gue sekarang sedang duduk ganteng di dalam kelas. Hmm gabisa dibilang kelas sih, lebih kayak kebun binatang Ragunan. Ya, suasana kelas hari ini ramai sekali, tentu saja karena sekarang sedang jam kosong karena guru guru sedang rapat. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang keluar untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar atau mengganjal rasa lapar, ke kantin misalnya. Kenapa gue ga keluar dari kelas aja? Ogah ah males jalan gue muehehehe jadi ya gue Cuma mantengin seisi kelas yang mendadak berubah jadi pasar burung.

Burung? *buru buru lihat kebawah* hah alhamdulillah dia masih anteng dalam tempatnya. Maksud gue tuh burung hewan loh ya, bukan burung anu /? Yaallah mikir apaan gue, istighfar soo istighfar. Maafin Kyungsoo yaallah, Kyungsoo anak baik baik kok, Cuma tadi khilap aja muehehehe. Lagian burung punya gue bukan untuk diperjual-belikan keleus, ini nanti buat calon masa depan gue eaqqqqqqq

Back to story guys.

Untuk merayakan jam kosong kali ini, ga cuman dirayakan ke luar kelas dengan jalan jalan aja, ada yang di dalam kelas kok. Noh contohnya ada yang lagi sedang heboh bermain game di laptop.

"pilih yang medium level aja"

"langsung hard level aja seru"

"pilih tempat yang bagus" kuburan noh seru

"pilih pistol yang keren. noh yang itu aja aja cucok" buset ada banci nyasar, jijay.

"buruan temuin terorisnya" "woy itu terorisnya, tembak tembak"

"awas! Lo kena tembak, mundur mundur"

"maju ae lah habisin habisin"

"mundur kampret lo nanti kena tembak terus mati"

"maju aja"

"mundur woy"

"maju"

"mundur"

"maju"

"mundur"

"maj-"

"maju mundur cantik, cantik, cantikkkkk" Buset. Syahrini tiba tiba lewat. Semua pada minta tanda tangan & selfie bareng. #HempasinSyahrini #abaikan

PLAK PLAK

"apaan sih kalian berdua berisik amat. Yang main siapa yang rempong siapa. Berisik, gue ga bisa konsentrasi. Game over noh" seakan tidak mempunyai rasa berperi kemanusiaan, si pemain game yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol memukul keras kepala si 2 supporternya yaitu Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin. Rasain tuh.

* * *

Ada yang lagi menyelam ke alam mimpi, tidur dengan nyenyaknya sampai ilernya menetes dan membentuk sebuah danau buatan. Iyuh. Kelas gue ada penampakan alam baru woy. Danau iler /? Wkakakaka leh ugha bisa masuk 7 keajaiban perileran /?

* * *

Ada yang lagi ber-selfie ria pake tongsis dan pake mata ikan a.k.a fisheye. Wuih gaul amat. Anak kekinian getohh. Tapi heboh banget gila. Apa yang bikin heboh? Yuk kita saksikan liputannya

"HP lo mana?"

"Ogah ah pake HP lo aja"

"HP gue lowbatt"

"HP gue nih"

"buset HP Esia hidayah"

"tapi gaada kamera depannya dodol"

"kamera belakang aje napa"

"ga ah gaasik"

"udah mainstream yega?"

"yaudah kalo gitu kamera atas aja"

"bawah aja enak"

"iya gue yang up lo yang bottom" iykwim

"terus gue yang apa?"

"lo yang nonton"

"nonton? Nonton apa?"

"srimulat"

"apaan sih gaje deh"

"elo kali gaje"

"elo lah"

"lo kampret"

"lo kambing"

"lo sapi"

"iya gue yang monyet, puas? Lo berdua ribut mulu terus ini kapan we-fie nya?"

"lo cari wifi? Noh di depan banyak"

"itu wifi pinter"

"makasih bodo"

"ayoklah foto, pake HP gue noh"

"wih iphone 10+++"

"iyadong dibeliin pacar gue tau"

"tajir bgt"

"udah ah yuk gaya"

"1 2 3 cheeseeeeee"

Jepret

"jangan cheese mele lah bosen"

"kimchi aja gimana? Yu kimchiiiiiii"

Jepret

"sama woy hasilnya"

"yaiyalah kan bunyi akhirnya sama"

"yang beda kek apa gitu. Gaya monyong yuk. Say muach. 1 2 3 muachhhhhhh :* "

Jepret

"buset muncrat"

"gapapa sekali kali ludah gue berekreasi"

"ga ke arah gue juga kali"

"udahlah. Sekarang peace ya. 1 2 3 ._.v"

Jepret

"yaampun Lay gayanya tuh peace bukan ngupil"

"sorry tadi ada laler masuk dihidung gue"

"hidung apa tempat sampah"

"shadaapp bitch"

"fuck u"

"love u too"

"freak"

"yeah you are"

"thank you"

"pabo"

"you are"

"stop it"

"stop kau mencuri hatiku, hatiku..."

"dasar saipul jamil"

"dewi persik kaleee"

"bodo amat"

"balik foto yuk. Gayanya senyum y "

Jepret

"sekarang ketaw hahahahaha :D :v"

Jepret

"jangan lebar lebar kali biasa aja"

"buset bau. Ga selebar kudanil juga kali"

"apaan sih engga ah. Mau gue test-"

"engga tao makasih banget-"

"haaahhhhhh"

GUBRAK

Satu kelas pingsan semua. Wih manjur amat.

"tuhkan wangi banget"

"loh kok semua pada tidur? Barengan lagi, keren deh" Tao kegirangan sampai tepuk tangan.

Sarap.

Untung gue pake masker. Dapet dari mana? Feeling aja. Iyain dah.

Saya Do Kyungsoo melaporkan dari TKP. Terimakasih.

* * *

Ada juga yang sedang bermain bola di dalam kelas. Geezzz ini kelas, bukan lapangan. Kenapa mereka menyalah-fungsikan kelas sebagai lapangan? Kek sekolah kita tidak punya lapangan aja. Seharusnya mereka dituntut dengan pasal 200 E ayat (3) dengan bunyi "menyalah gunakan kelas sebagai setidak mestinya" dengan tuntutan membersihkan toilet sehari penuh. Bisa bisa mavok toilet tuh. Huekk.

"Woy Minho, kejar bolanya"

"Rebut bolanya Xiu, rebut"

"awas Suho, belakang elo"

"tendang, woy Suho passing ke gue"

"tendang ke gawang, Luhan buruan"

"kipper awas! Chen jagain gawang lo"

"ati-ati jangan sampe dibobol, ga perawan lagi ntar" /? WTF.

"Woy Kris hadang si Luhan"

"Luhan tendangggg"

"Tendangan seribu bayangan, rasengan!" dan Luhan pun menggunakan jurusnya dannnnn-

"awa-"

"DAN GOLLLLLLLLL" Sekelas tiba-tiba beruah jadi supporter bola. Buset heboh amat.

GOAALLLL" Para pemain bola langsung joget gangnam style+bang jali. Ada juga yang lepas seragam sambil muter-muterin seragamnya diatas kepala sambil dorong-dorongan. Wew anarkis.

"JEBRETTT JEBRETTTTTTT" dan sejak kapanValentino Simanjutak ada di sini?! Siapa yang nyewa?! Badabest lah

Dan ada yang sedang berkumpul dan bercerita tentang pacar masing masing dan membandingkan mana yang lebih baik. Percayalah tidak lama lagi mereka pasti akan ribut dan saling tonjok menonjok.

"PACAR GUE ITU BISA MAIN GITAR LOH" tuh, mulai nyolot kan. Apa kata gue, mangkannya TRUST ME, IT WORKS /?

"HALAH MAIN GITAR ITU BIASA, HAMPIR SEMUA COWOK BISA. PACAR GUE DONG BISA MAIN DRUM" drum air bukan?

"WAHH SERIUS? COWOK YANG BISA BERMAIN DRUM ITU SEKSI SEKALI LOHHH"

"AH MASIH SEKSIAN COWOK YANG JAGO NARI. PACAR GUE JAGO NARI. SAAT NARI DIA MELIUK LIUKKAN TUBUHNYA DENGAN SEKSI DAN SETELAH MENARI KERINGAT KELUAR DARI DAHINYA LALU TURUN KE LEHERNYA AHHHH SANGAT SEKSI SEKALI"

"PACAR GUE JAGO MAIN SEPAK BOLA" Siapa pacarnya? Ronaldowati si kepala botak?

"SIAPA PANGGIL PANGGIL GUE?!" wih dia dateng dari mana coba? "ga nald, canda doang hehehe"

"PACAR GUE GA JAGO DALAM BIDANG OLAHRAGA, TAPI DIA ROMANTIS" Romantis apanya? Bilang ae pacar lo gak bisa apa-apa

"ROMANTISAN MANA SAMA PACAR GUE? KEMARIN WAKTU ULANG TAHUN GUE DIA NGASIH BUNGA DENGAN JUMLAH YANG BANYAK BANGET DAN MENGIRIMNYA KE RUMAH GUE" dirumahnya memangnya ada orang yang mati ya?

"IH PACAR GUE DONG DIA KEMARIN NYANYIIN GUE LAGU ROMANTIS SAMBIL MAIN GITAR. AHH ROMANTIS KAN?" Pacarnya pengamen?

"PACAR GUE SELALU NGASIH GUE HADIAH, DAN LO TAHU APA ISINYA? ITU ADALAH COKLAT YANG SANGAT MAHAL" ya dia sengaja melakukannya sehingga nanti lo bakal jadi gemuk dan ninggalin elo, pabo sekali dirimu

"PACAR GUE SELALU NGANTERIN GUE PERGI KEMANAPUN DAN GA NGEBIARIN GUE PERGI SAMA SIAPAPUN SELAIN DIA. ROMANTISNYA" hmm supir yang posesif

"PACAR GUE YANG TERBAIK TENTU SAJA"

"PACAR GUE LAH"

"PACAR GUE DONG DIA-"

"POKOKNYA PACAR GUE"

"IH PACAR GUE"

"ROMANTISAN PA-"

"PACAR GUEEE-"

Fiuhhhh...

Gue mendesah kasar. Dan-

BRAKK

"ROMANTISAN PACAR GUE DONG. DIA KEMARIN NGELAMAR KE RUMAH NAIK IKAN ALAY INDOSIAR BAWA BUBURNYA HAJI SULAM DAN BAWA MASTIN YANG ADA EKSTRA MANGGISNYA SAMBIL NYANYI MARSNYA PERINDO" Gue nggebrak meja gue. Mampus. Greget ga tuh? Kelihatan banget gue korban TV.

KRIK-jangkrik keselek-

Hening seketika.

Semua pada ngehentiin aktivitasnya dan ngelihat ke arah gue termasuk yang berdebat tadi-Sunny Jessica Sooyoung Yoona Luna-. Bahkan yang sedang tidur pun tiba tiba terlonjak bangun seperti terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Buset ampuh amat.

Kalau ga kaya gini mah perdebatan yang ga penting itu bakal terus berlanjut. Pahlawan kepagian banget gue wkakaka.

"Lo punya pacar soo?" Bazeng kok dia bener? TTTT

"Pacar lo kan cewek? Kok dia yang ngelamar malah bukan elo?"

"Pacar lo cowok?"

"Jangan jangan..."

"LO HVMV?!" Anjir lah gue dikira maho.

Sekelas tadi pada teriak bareng pake kenceng banget lagi. Buset keren lah, kayak paduan suara gitu ya kompak banget. Sampe murid dan guru yang lewat di depan kelas gue noleh ke dalem kelas gue. Fuck. Sembunyiin muka gue please.

"Selera humor kalian rendah ya?" Gue ngejawab dengan mata berkaca kaca. Iyalah harga diri gue sebagai cowok diinjek injek vro, sakit. Sakitnya tuh dimana? Di siniiiiiiii *tunjukvantat*

Kelas masih hening. Wah koneknya lama tuh. Loading mulu. Sinyalnya dikit sih. Kek sinyal IM3 di pedesaan. Setelah sekian lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Tetap hening. E buset. Anak-anak pada diem kayak patung, ga gerak sama sekali. Sumpah ga pegel apa?

"Ih au ah hayati lelah deh bye!" akhirnya gue pun menyerah dan keluar dari kelas aneh itu.

"kyungsoo kenapa? Aneh dia"

"kesurupan kali"

"PMS kali"

"gajelas banget"

Sayup sayup gue denger apa yang mereka bicarain. Kampret lah. Mereka kali yang gajelas. Please deh gue masih waras. Duh nasib gue berada di kelas yang gaje itu. ampuni dosa dosa mereka yaallah. Bodo amat gue mau kemana sekarang, yang penting gue keluar dari kelas aneh itu. Dasar WEIRD CLASS!

THE END

* * *

Haiiii aku author baru, salam kenal semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ini ff debut aku. Gimana? Garing yekan? Wkwk gue nulisnya spontan, jadi ya gini. Mian kalau jelek dan gasuka, namanya juga author newbie kekekeke. Tolong di review ya, aku mau minta pendapat kalian biar bisa memperbaiki dan nulis ff yg lebih baik lagi. Thank you.


End file.
